


Justice Will Be Ours - Tenth Story in the Fever Series

by Pagan_Twylight



Series: The Fever Series [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Mystery, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagan_Twylight/pseuds/Pagan_Twylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Ten Summary: Martouf and Lantash have finally arrived.  They are very distressed by what they find.  Not understanding what has transpired they become angry, as expected, but soon calm when they realize what has been happening to their Samantha during their absence.  Malek and Sam give him a thumbnail sketch as they have very little time.  Her fever is rising and it is past time for her next "treatment".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice Will Be Ours - Tenth Story in the Fever Series

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Series Summary: Several months ago, the SGC was taken over and many of the personnel captured and tortured. They are freed, but are living with the Tok'Ra, and most are back to taking on missions, even though there are some lingering effects from their captivity. But now, someone is trying to kill Sam. Who? And Why? These are Adult stories that follow Sam as she initially suffers from a case of memory loss, then is the object of several more attacks. Along the way, she collects multiple mates. Most of the stories can be read as stand-alone. Almost all are NC-17. I would call them PWP's but there is a plot and story line that carries forward from one to the next, so I am simply saying they are adult in nature.

**_Mer FyCariadon kea –_ ** _My Dearest One_

 **_Tari’esk –_ ** _Brother_

 **_Mae’tek Tari’esk_ ** **–** _Mate Brother_

 **_Se’kesh Mae’tek –_ ** _Second-mate_

 **_Cor’kesh’lek’dak –_ ** _Hearts Bound through Flesh_

 **_“Italics” –_ ** _Symbiote-Host Communication_

* * *

 **_Justice Will Be Ours_ **

**_Tenth in the Fever Series_ **

  


* * *

  


Sitting quietly between Samantha and Daniel in the med bay, Malek realized how tired Gava looked.  It was time that she again attempted to get some much-needed rest.  Keeping his voice low so as not to disturb any of those being healed, he told her, “Gava, you have had very little time for sleep.  Now that Samantha no longer needs your undivided attention, you should go and lie down.  Should something go wrong, you may be needed again, although, when Daimesh returns, we will have access to her symbiote.” 

Gava nodded, but made no move to leave saying instead, “I will stay for a while yet, Malek.  I will, in all probability, rest here some; however, I wish to remain until she once again awakens or Lantash and Martouf arrive.  You and Devlin, though, should attempt to rest.  I believe that we no longer need to keep such a close eye on either Samantha or Daniel, and I have asked Re’neka to keep watch for us.  She will let us know if we are needed by either of them should we doze off.”




Malek nodded his agreement, and Devlin whispered to him, _“I believe that everything will work out, Malek.  Lantash and Martouf are almost home and healers and Brandel healed Daniel and Samantha’s wounds.  She will be well enough for our mating to fight the Evernight poisoning, and soon we willget answers from Delek.”  _

_“It seems that Per'sus was correct, and we need only have a little faith in our mate and our tari’esk, our new brother.  I also believe that you should relax and rest, Malek, for it is quite possible that Samantha may have need of us sometime soon.”_  

Malek sent his agreement to his soul’s mate as he leaned back against the crystal of the tunnel wall and closed his eyes.  Gava and Devlin were both correct.  Although he slept long and well last night, the events of today had taken a toll on him and, therefore, also on Dev.  He would rest his eyes and relax his body but he would also lull Devlin back to sleep.  He could feel both of them drifting away. 


  


* * *

“We are picking up a cloaked ship.  Can we tell whose it is, Korra?” 

Korra brought up information on the viewing screen showing the incoming ship and smiled.  Out of the med bay since early morning, he was fine.  “Yes, Aldwin, the identification beacon is working.  It is Lantash and Jacob.” 

Aldwin nodded, as he gave them clearance to land.  “Should we let Zaris and Malek know?”  He asked of Korra.    

“I see no point in it.  I am not even sure why we are watching this particular tracking device so closely, are you?  And why here, away from the main tunnels?” 




Aldwin shook his head.  “I do not know for sure, but I know that Torvar was injured this afternoon.  Whatever caused it put the entire base on high alert.  Since we are not packing to move, I have to assume it is not related to a System Lord, but that an attack from above is not completely being ruled out.” 

Korra agreed.  “In that case, they probably want to know about hostile ships, only.  I do not think we need to let them know that Lantash and his team have arrived.  If there has been some type of crisis, they will already have enough to do and listen to without us giving them unneeded information.” 

They went back to their silent surveillance of the skies.

* * *

“Feels good to get back, doesn’t it?”  Jacob slapped Martouf on the shoulder as they made their way off the ship and onto the surface of the world.  The landing site was beyond the Chaappa’ai with the rings on the other side of it.  It was in such a straight line from them that they could walk right through it on their way to the rings.  They heard it activate before they reached it, and although they slowed their pace, they continued to walk cautiously toward it, not wanting any surprises. 

As it shut down, they could once again see through the ring.  They were stunned to see at least two times more Chaappa’ai guards than were there when they left.  The Tok’Ra and Tau’ri team standing still and facing the guards looked just as disbelieving.  The guards lowered their weapons upon discovering who it was.  

What amazed them all even more was the fact that several had Tau'ri P-90s in their hands.  This was a very unusual, almost unheard of, occurrence.  “Our apologies, Colonel O’Neill.  There were some, er, problems this afternoon.  Go ahead; we are the only check point,” he paused before adding the ominous words, “for now.”




As the team nodded and headed for the rings, the rescue team also made their way forward and through the ring of the Chaappa’ai, only to stop.  “Jacob,” Lantash came fore, and said softly, “there is blood in the sand here in front of the Chaappa’ai.  It looks as if there is quite a lot of it, and it is in several places.  There are three, no, four, different areas of it and three trails of it leading toward the rings.” 

The group of guards waved the rescue team through as well, but Jacob stopped before making his way to the dialing device, and asked, “What kind of problems, Terek?  What is going on?  Is it anything we need to know before we gate through to our own base?” 

The Tok’Ra looked from him to Lantash and back again.  “Malek left instructions that you, Lantash, Arwanna, and Daimesh were to see him before you left for your base.  He wishes to see you as soon as possible.  We are not to allow you to leave before you see him, and that is all I know.” 

“Arwanna and Daimesh stayed behind to catalog supplies from the ship.  They will ring them down later.  Someone needs to tell them that Malek wishes to see them,” Lantash answered quietly.  

The guard nodded his understanding and motioned to one of the others that they were to go and tell them.  She turned and jogged toward the ship.

Jacob raised his eyebrows.  “Malek wants to see us?  Don’t tell us Korra and Aldwin didn’t get back.  Or,” he looked at the blood, “came back injured.” 

“No, the blood is not theirs.  They returned yesterday, and both of them are well and have already taken up light duties.  Please, Jacob, ask Malek.  I cannot discuss it with you.  We will see to it that the bloodied sand is covered.  We should have done that earlier.”  

Before Jacob could start another interrogation of the guard, Lantash took his arm and pulled him toward the rings.  “We will ask Malek, Jacob, as the guard requested us to do.  It will probably not take long, and we will be on our way home.  I want to return to Samantha just as much as you wish to return to the base.  Let us complete this and do so.” 

“Oh, all right.  Why do you always spoil my fun?  If it isn’t you, it’s Sel.” 

Lantash just shook his head and stepped onto the ring platform.  In a flash of white, they deposited them in the tunnels.  As they turned to go toward Malek’s office, another guard stepped in front of them and opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance. 

Zaris was walking toward them, after having delivered his message to Malek and Per'sus and then remaining with Malek, until Per'sus returned from speaking to Astar about Sam’s poisoning.  “Lantash, Jacob, it is good that you have finally arrived.  Malek requests that you go at once to the med bay.  He will explain when you get there.” 

Suddenly, Lantash felt tense.  “Something has happened to Samantha, has it not?  There was blood in the sand...”  Before he even finished his sentence, he read the answer in Zaris’s face and began running down the hall.  Jacob was right behind him. 

As they entered the med bay, their eyes went immediately to where both Malek and Per'sus were sitting, one beside Daniel, also where Jack O’Neill now stood, and one beside the still body of Samantha.  Lantash found that he was unable to move any farther into the room than his momentum had already taken him, which was basically just inside the doorway, and he felt Jacob’s hand come to rest firmly on his shoulder.

Malek looked up as they entered.  O’Neill had not told them that Lantash and Selmak had arrived; his entire attention had settled on Daniel after he asked about Samantha.  Once told she would be fine, his attention had turned to his friend and remained there. 

The relief that flooded Malek’s face was evident and froze Lantash’s heart.  Why would Malek look so relieved unless he had been afraid that they would not make it back in time to see Samantha before she…?  _“Do not jump to conclusions, Lantash.  There are no healers around her as there are around whoever is on the other platform.  Only Gava is with her, and none of them are with Daniel.”_    

Lantash spared a look at the other patients and realized that Martouf was correct.  There were numerous healers here, not only one from their home base, but Malek’s, and some of Per'sus’s, also.  Not one of them, other than Gava, was around either Samantha or Daniel. 

Moving past Malek’s face to their Samantha’s he saw that she looked as if she was asleep, but what had happened to her?  She was very pale, and it was obvious from the stains on her clothing that she had been bleeding profusely.  She also looked as if she had lost weight.  They had only been gone eight days.  What in the name of the universe had happened?  As he watched, Gava ran a sensor over her. 

She looked up and smiled at Malek.  “It is still rising but very slowly, Malek.”  Her smile widened as she followed Malek’s line of sight and saw Lantash, Martouf, Jacob, and Selmak.  “Welcome home, Lantash, Jacob.  It is good that you have finally arrived.  Perhaps now, Malek will stop being so strung out and tense.” 

 _“Calm down, Mer FyCariadon kea.  Gava is smiling quite cheerfully at us.  I believe that something happened, while we were gone, but that it is better now.”_ Martouf attempted to soothe Lantash as he turned a bewildered look on Malek. 

 _“I hope you are correct, Martouf.  Perhaps it will explain our feelings of urgency to return here.”_

 _“Yes, I believe it will.  If you look into Malek’s eyes, it is very obvious, that he has been under a great deal of strain.  We would not even have needed Gava’s words to tell us that.  Let us go to him and find out what is wrong.”_

 _“Of course, I—I am sorry, Martouf.  I was simply caught by surprise and, to be honest, fear.”_

 _“So was I, Lantash.  Had I been in control, I, too, would have frozen in place, unable to move into the room.  However, the first shock is now over, so we must enter farther into the room and go to Samantha’s side, once we talk to Malek.  We will remain calm and find out what has happened before we panic any further.”_

Lantash embraced him. _“Yes, we will.  Do you want control?”_

 _“No, I prefer you to keep it.  I will simply listen.”_

 _“As you wish.”_ Lantash agreed and stepped quickly to Malek’s side, clasping his arm as he looked into his tired, anxious, and apprehensive, eyes. 

“What has occurred, Malek?  Something has happened to Samantha, and Daniel, that much is obvious.  Since the healers are attending to others as well, I believe it did not happen to only them.  What is not so obvious is what it is that has occurred.”

Malek stood and faced him, but before he could say anything, Gava stopped him from answering by nodding toward Daniel.  “Daniel is awake and getting up, Malek.  As you know, we healed Samantha’s shoulder, her arm, and her legs; she is sleeping heavily, but it will soon be time again.  Her fever is now beginning to climb slowly as I just mentioned.  I suggest you take Samantha, Daniel, and Lantash to your rooms to explain what has occurred while they were gone.”  

“I had two extra chambers, storage rooms, and facilities added to your rooms.  The largest, in the back, is a new sleeping chamber.  I believe that Samantha will prefer the relative privacy of it, as opposed to the others, and I had a small private bathing room added, as well.  I have begun to understand her needs better after all this time spent talking with her.  I believe you will all find it much more, not only to Samantha’s liking, but also Daniel’s, especially at first.”




Malek nodded almost dazedly.  Per'sus said, “Gava is correct, Malek.  I will stay for the time being in case he,” he nodded toward the person lying on a platform, and surrounded by healers, “awakens and is willing to talk.  I do not know if I will remain for the night or not, but I will have a talk with Garshaw soon, whether I stay or go.  In fact, I may have her come here, if you do not mind.  If we need you, we will have Gava com you, if that is acceptable?” 

Malek bowed his head, saying, “Yes.  Yes, of course, Per'sus, that will be quite all right.  I appreciate you coming and bringing your healers.  You will keep me apprised of developments, will you not?” 

“Yes, I most assuredly will.  Put everything out of your mind for now.  I will explain the entire situation to Jacob and Selmak for you, as well, if you would wish me to.” 

“Yes, please do.  I believe that we must soon care for Samantha, and as you know, she needs as much rest as possible.  Thank you, Per'sus.”  

Per’sus bowed his head in acknowledgement and turned to Jacob Carter.  “Why do we not remove to Malek’s office, Jacob?  I feel sure it would be a much more comfortable place in which to talk.”




“The quarters you have used before are available if you wish to go somewhere even more private, Per'sus,” Malek spoke up quietly.  You are more than welcome to use them.  I shall have a guard posted at the door to be sure that you are not overheard.” 

“Thank you.  I believe we will, but I will use my personal guard on the door so as not to tie up one of yours, as you may well need yours later.  I also strongly feel and suggest that Jacob and Selmak should not return to Garshaw’s base for some time yet.  Probably not until we sort this out, if not longer.” 

Malek nodded in agreement.  “I believe you are correct.  We did not have his belongings transferred, but perhaps Garshaw would bring them when she comes to talk to you.  There are few to be trusted so tell her to be careful about who she has packing his belongings.  We do not want to see him brought down because of our negligence.  We should also have them gone through thoroughly once they arrive here before Jacob touches anything.” 

As Lantash and Jacob stood completely dumbfounded by the conversation that was taking place, Per'sus continued, answering Malek, “An excellent idea.  I will have my guards do the check on his possessions, as well.  It will keep your own guards free for anything else that may occur.  I will have a chamber grown for Jacob and Selmak.  Now, get some rest, Malek.  You and Devlin are still exhausted; I do not care how much rest you acquired last night.  You need it almost as much as Samantha does.  I will talk to you later.  Good night.” 

Malek bowed slightly, saying, “Good night.  Lantash if you will come with us, please, I would appreciate it, and I believe you would prefer to hear what has occurred privately, as well.” 

He looked over at Daniel where he was saying good night to Jack O’Neill.  As they finished talking and Jack turned to leave, Malek spoke to his _tari’esk,_ “Daniel, do you not wish to come with us, as well?  Do you feel you are strong enough to join—with us?”     

Daniel looked from Sam to him to Lantash and finally nodded, saying slowly, “Yes, I believe I probably should.  I feel fine and Brand is resting now.” 

Malek saw the extreme sorrow that passed over Daniel’s face.  It was a hard thing to lose a friend and this way, he and his new symbiote, Brandel, were both grieving for the same man.  It would be difficult for them for a while. 

“I am sorry, Daniel.  We will honor Sebastian, I promise you, but for now, I believe that Samantha needs our care, and his honors must wait until after we once again have her resting comfortably.  I will carry Samantha, if you are ready to go now?” 

Daniel nodded, and Lantash held himself in check as Malek turned, picked up their mate, and began the walk to his chambers.  Something drastic had happened, while they were on their mission, and he could see in his eyes that Malek was not looking forward to telling them.  Fear was surging through both he and Martouf and with that fear, a certain amount of anger at Malek’s presumption in taking care of Samantha.  That was their place and Malek, though accepted by them, was not a formal mate yet.  He frowned and Martouf agreed with his feelings.  Both of them were becoming tenser by the moment.

Still, he and Daniel followed Malek from the med bay, down the hall, and into his room, with Malek’s guards close behind them.  They were not normally this close to him inside the tunnels, either, which was another indication that something dire had occurred.

Lantash frowned again, as his thoughts tried to go in several directions at once.  As those thoughts scattered and skipped from scenario to scenario, he began to walk a little more quickly.  The sooner they arrived at Malek’s chamber, the sooner they would know what had happened to their Samantha and the sooner they would reclaim her from Malek’s arms. 

He did not even realize he had yet to speak to Daniel.  The thoughts filling his mind were of his Samantha and whatever it was that had happened to her during their absence.

Malek walked swiftly through his old sleeping chamber and into the new one.  Gava was correct and it was much, much larger.  The sleeping platform alone would hold six people easily.  He almost smiled thinking that they would certainly not crowd one another on nights that they all slept there. 

The platform was made up with deep soft padding and new clean linens.  Daniel stepped forward and pulled them down so that Malek could lay Sam down on them. 

Before he could do so, however, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times as she began to awaken.  Realizing she was not in the med bay she looked up into Malek’s eyes, as yet unaware that Martouf and Lantash were there.  “Malek.  Daniel?  Is he all right?”  Her voice came out in a gasp, as her sleep-fogged mind cleared, and memory returned. 

“Yes, my love, he is here with us,” Malek murmured. 

Before he could say more, she nodded her acceptance of his statement, acknowledging that he would not lie to her, and asked quietly, “Could I have a bath or shower, please?  They washed the blood off my body, but I still feel dirty, and if Lantash and Martouf come home, I want to be as well and ready for them as possible.  They are going to be hurt enough without seeing me like this, ill and recovering from being injured.” 

Lantash stepped up to Malek, and she turned her head expecting to see Daniel.  When her eyes settled on Lantash and Martouf, she looked back at Malek.  “My fever doesn’t feel high enough for me to be hallucinating again, Malek.  Why doesn’t it feel like it is that high?” 

 _“She believes we are an hallucination, Lantash?  What has happened to our Samantha while we were gone?  What is still happening if we are to believe our eyes and ears?  She has been very ill, has she not?  Lantash?  Gava mentioned wounds.  What…?”_ Martouf bit off his words as his fear became anger.  Why had no one told them that something was wrong with Samantha?  Why had no one recalled them, as obviously ill as she had been?  How dare they leave them in ignorance of the circumstances?

Lantash’s own fear and anger at their lack of information while on their mission was pulling at the leash he had fastened, he hoped, securely around them.  Trying to remain calm, he answered his mate, his demeanor stoic, _“I know no more than you do, Martouf, but something is very wrong.  We must listen to Malek and Samantha.  Hush, now, for we must not panic, and we must at least try to remain in control of our emotions.”_

 _“Of course, you are correct, Lantash.  I am sorry.”_

 _“There is no need to be.  We are both concerned, and we are both attempting to hold in both our fear and our anger.”_

“Because this time it is not a delusion, my Sam.  It is real.  They are home, and if you look again, you will see that they are quite worried about you.” 

She stared into his eyes for a long moment, not sure if she was asleep and dreaming, hallucinating, or if he was telling her the truth.  She slowly turned her head and felt their arms go around her and take her from Malek.  “Samantha?  It is truly us.  We just returned home.  What has happened, my love?  You—do not look well.” 

Tears of happiness, weariness, and fear that they would not understand, suddenly overcame her weakened defenses. 

“Samantha?  Why are you crying?”  Both Martouf and Lantash were appalled to see her start to cry so helplessly, as she buried her face in their neck.  The crying that started out as a few tears had quickly grown to an explosion of all the fear and tension, all the buried guilt and apprehension that had been building inside her for the last eight days. 

She had rarely cried in those eight days, but the sight of these two, the first and most beloved of her mates, the feel of their arms around her, their lips on her temple, and her hair, broke every strand of constraint she had wrapped around her emotions.  She was crying much too hard to answer. 

“The pool is ready for her to bathe.  Even though she is crying, I believe we should bathe her and get her into a clean sleep shirt, even if it has to come right back off for her treatment.  I believe that if we go ahead normally it will help her to calm,” Daniel suggested quietly.  “I think she will feel better, if she can get cleaned up a little and it _is_ what she asked for.”  

As her sobs lessened, Daniel continued, “She isn’t crying quite as hard as she was, so hopefully she will get all of her pent up emotions out in the open soon.” 

“Lantash, I will hold her while you undress, if you want to be the one to take her into the pool.  If you would rather one of us take care of her, since we know what needs attended to, we can, although it is really only to steady her so she does not fall and help her bathe.  And please, wait until you hear our explanation of everything before you become upset.” 

Malek nodded to help emphasize Daniel’s words.  Daniel’s statement, as if he was completely used to giving Samantha a bath, so stunned Lantash that Martouf came forward and asked, his voice quiet, stern, and cold with his underlying tension, which had already become anger.  “Someone will tell us at once, why you are both in the habit of bathing Samantha, as well as, why you are both here with us at this time.” 

Malek looked him in the eyes, took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to begin the explanation, only to have Samantha begin to cry harder once again. 

Where she had begun to calm, and master her intense sense of relief and the overwhelming waves of love for them, under Daniel’s practical, calm good sense, the undertone of anger in Martouf’s tone undid her completely.  She pulled away from him and after looking into his eyes for a moment and seeing the anger he could not hide, she began to struggle. 

Malek was not sure what to do at this point.  If he attempted to take her from Martouf, it would be Netu, but his heart was breaking at the sight of her struggles.  This was the worst possible way for them to find out what had occurred but she needed attended to if they wanted her to remain conscious.  Her fever was rising and she wanted, and no doubt needed, a bath.

Once again, Daniel’s calm, soothing voice began to speak to her.  Stepping closer to her and Martouf, he began to talk to her quietly, but it became obvious that his was aiming his words at Lantash and Martouf. 

Gently stroking her arm, his voice still unruffled and serene, he said, “Sam, calm down.  You’re upsetting Martouf and Lantash for no reason.  They have every right to ask that question.  Remember, we expected them to become upset before they heard what has happened.  They just now arrived, and they don’t know anything about how you almost died from the poisoning or even that you were poisoned.  They don’t know that someone is trying to kill you, either.”   

“Now, stop crying, please.  Come on, Sam of my heart.  Give them a chance, and I’m sure they’ll be sorry.  Give them time, Sam, just a little time.  They just don’t realize, or understand, what you’ve been through; what you are still going through.  They have no way of knowing what has happened to you, and to us, during the last eight days, nor do they know how much fear you’ve lived with while you wondered how they were and whether or not they were all right.” 

He stoked her hair, while Martouf held her.  His eyes when he stopped talking to her and looked into Martouf’s eyes were just as cold as Martouf’s eyes had been, when they looked at her.  The glare he directed at them was as cold as ice, and both Martouf and Lantash wondered why frozen particles were not forming in the air between them.

Martouf blinked in completely stunned surprise.  _“Lantash, did Daniel just say that Samantha has almost died, and that someone is trying to kill her?”_

 _“I believe so, Martouf.  Perhaps, we should comply with Daniel’s request and ignore the tension, as well as the anger it produced, for now, until we hear the explanation of why they are both here with her as she readies to take a bath.  I believe that we will know shortly why we are all in Malek’s rooms, why she is so distraught, and why she has been ill.  For now, I can accept that we should simply listen.  Somehow, I do not believe it is her cold they are talking about.”_

 _“Yes, I believe I agree, and whatever has occurred, we have obviously upset Samantha a great deal.  I have never seen her cry like this, as if her whole world has ended.  Not even after the rescue from the SGC, so many months ago.”_ Martouf responded faintly, still staring into the cold blue eyes of Daniel Jackson.  Never had he seen this easygoing man look so censorious…or dangerous.  He would have expected those things from Malek—but not from Daniel.

He cleared his throat, “I am sorry.  I believe that perhaps we made a wrong assumption.  As you suggested, perhaps Samantha will feel better when she is clean and calm.” 

Malek ran a sensor over her and told them, “We should hurry.  Her fever is beginning to rise more rapidly now, and if we do not move quickly she could become unconscious again.  Unfortunately this type of stress seems to cause her temperature to rise, as opposed to anger which appears to push it the other way.” 

Malek made note of the difference in her response to the stress of talking to Lantash and Martouf, and the stress she had undergone talking to Delek.  It had become an unconscious note taking that both he and Samantha did, so that they could pass the information on to Gava and add to their store of knowledge about Evernight poisoning.

Daniel agreed and nodded toward the doorway where they would find the bathing pool.  “Gava left it only tepid in case we needed to bring her fever down.”  He frowned as he asked Malek, “How long has it been since she had her last, er, treatment, Malek?  How long were we both unconscious?”  

“This is the longest she has gone in the last eight days, Daniel.  Almost four hours.  The last time was only two and a half.  This is a very large jump.  Perhaps we are finally going to win this battle.”




The more they talked the more bewildered Martouf and Lantash felt. 

“Take her in and bathe her yourself, Martouf, but first she needs aspirin.  Gava probably left some here for us.  Did you see it, Daniel?”  Malek asked, knowing that Daniel would have looked for it as soon as they entered the room, knowing that they would soon need it.

“Yes, I have it right here.”  He continued to stroke Samantha’s arm as he took the bottle from the pocket he had placed it in as soon as he found them.  “Take these, Sam, your fever is rising faster.  Then you and Martouf and Lantash can make love, all right?” 

She swallowed the aspirin but whispered brokenly, “No, I can’t make love to them, Daniel.  They hate me.  It will have to be you or Malek.  I really can’t make love to them, while they are so angry with me.  You know as well as I do that I’m right, and they’re going to hate me when they find out what’s happened.” 

“No,” Daniel denied emphatically, “They won't.  Sam, please, you've wanted them home ever since this entire ordeal began.  We knew this could happen.  Let them…”  Daniel began only to be cut off.

“No, don’t try to make me, Daniel.  I would rather become unconscious and die before I make love to them while they are angry.” 

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.  Malek looked stricken, and Lantash came fore to say, “Samantha, my heart, our reaction was momentary and brought on by our fear from the moment we realized that you have been hurt.  We are no longer angry, I promise you.  It is obvious that something unusual has happened, and we were surprised.  Sometimes men react with anger when they fear, you know this.”  He closed his eyes in anguish at the raw pain he saw in her eyes.  “Please, our love, we are truly sorry for our reaction.”

“Please, do not pull away from us so.  You are now breaking our hearts as we, no doubt, injured yours.”  He kissed her gently on the forehead as she ceased struggling and gazed into his now opened eyes, filled with nothing but love for her.  “Will someone please tell us in as few words as possible what has occurred, while we bathe our mate?” 

Malek looked into Sam’s beseeching eyes and nodded, but said firmly, “All right, since she wishes to have her bath now, we will explain in there.  Please take her into the bathing room.” 

They agreed, and after taking her into the other room, they set her on her feet and began to undress, as Malek helped Samantha to undress.  It was very obvious that she was somewhat shaky on her feet.  The firefight, loss of blood, lack of sleep, and emotional turmoil were all taking a toll on her energy reserves.  Already low, they were well on their way to becoming non-existent. 

It was also quite apparent that she was very comfortable with Malek and Daniel being with her as she removed her clothing.

Once Lantash and Martouf were in the pool with her and began to wash her, Malek said quietly, “Samantha was not coming down with a cold when you left, Lantash.  I found her a couple of hours after your departure running an extremely high fever.  She was delirious and for a time thought that I was you and Martouf.” 

“Unfortunately, we could not get her symbiote, since Daimesh was with you and the other Keepers were also on missions from which they could not be recalled.  We had no idea what was wrong with her.” 

He paused, making sure that Lantash and Martouf were now giving him their full attention.  When he was sure that they were listening closely, he continued, “Gava found her inhaling the scent from an Evernight flower.” 

“The last world she was sent to on a mission is one that is known to have Evernight on it, and she was not warned of it.  She became unconscious even as Gava tore it from her hands.  There is only one cure for extreme Evernight poisoning besides a symbiote, Lantash.  I assume you know what it is and, if not, I will explain it to you.” 

Lantash nodded briefly, closed his eyes, and then opened them, looking down at Samantha.  “An explanation is not necessary.  We are aware of the ‘cure’.  I am so sorry for not waiting on the explanation before allowing our emotions to take over, my beloved.  We should have known that something extraordinary had to have happened to you.”  He kissed her forehead gently.  “Please forgive me, no us.  Please.  And we must get washed and out of the pool so that we can begin your next…treatment as Daniel is calling it.” 

“Tell us more.  Tell us more of what has happened as I wash you, please.” 

 _“Martouf, I do not believe she will hold it against us.  Please try to stay calm.”_

 _“You were not the one that looked at her in such a cold, hurtful way.”_

 _“No, that is true, but I concurred with your tone and words, or I would have stopped you.  Calm down.  I believe she will forgive us, as I imagine she suspected we might feel this way, until we learned what has happened.”_

 _“I will try.  We should wash her quickly.  Although, if her fever is rising, perhaps we should keep her in the water?”  Martouf’s voice rose making it a question rather than a statement._

 _“We will see.  Now let us listen to what they have to tell us.”_

 _“All right.”_

Malek and Daniel gave her an encouraging look, nodding at her to begin.  “I—I don’t know exactly where to start.  At the beginning, I suppose.  I picked a blue flower and brought it back for you and Martouf because it matched the color of your eyes.  I forgot to give it to you, though.  I didn’t know it was poison to unblended humans.” 

“It was in my pack.  As long as you were with me, I felt all right other than I thought I was coming down with a cold.  Since we were having frequent sex, it didn’t get very bad while you were still there.” 

“After you left, though, I became rapidly worse.  If Malek hadn't come by to tell you that he thought my cold was worse than I was admitting, I would have been dead before morning.” 

She felt them shudder as they held her tightly for a moment, and she knew they were thinking of how close they had come to losing her.  They slowly released her, and she remained quiet, as Malek handed them her shampoo, so they could wash the sand from her hair. 

Finished with the quick bath and feeling a little better, she watched as Lantash left the pool and began to dry himself. 

Knowing that they had to tell him sometime, she took a deep breath, and said softly, “I took Malek, Devlin, and Daniel as mates while you were gone.  I’m sorry.  I love all three of them, but if you don’t want me to stay mated to them, then I won’t.  You already agreed to Malek though, before you left, and Malek agreed to Daniel when it became obvious that he wasn’t going to be able to continue making love to me.” 

Lantash frowned.  “I have no objection to Malek and Devlin.  I had never considered Daniel, but I do not think I will object.  You say you love him, and I know you have always been very close.” 

He stopped speaking for a moment before clearing his throat and saying, “However…Samantha, Evernight poisoning should not last for eight days.  What has occurred to cause you to remain ill from it for so long?  You should have been over it days ago.” 

“Yes, she should have,” Malek, said from the doorway where he was now standing.  “No doubt, she would have and, in fact, she was well on her way to being over it, when she was re-exposed.  Five days ago now, the person that has been stalking her, and trying to kill her, managed to reintroduce the Evernight to her through her skin.” 

“Gava believes that this second exposure to it was worse because it was reintroduced through her skin and before the other had completely dissipated.” 

“Whether that is the reason or not, the fact remains that the second time she became much more ill than before and came even closer to dying than she did the first time.  It was much too close.”  Malek stopped talking and, walking forward, he helped Samantha out of the pool and wrapped her in a bath blanket. 

Lantash blinked at him.  “What do you mean, Malek?  You and Daniel have now both stated that someone is trying to kill Samantha.  Are you serious that someone has been attempting to murder our mate?”  Even as he pushed the thought away, Lantash realized that both he and Martouf believed it deep down.  Why else did she twice become a captive of a System Lord who should never have known she was there?

Malek looked at him somberly.  “Yes,” he said starkly.  “I am.  Furthermore, we believe we know who, but I would prefer to go into all of the details after Sam has had sex with us and is perhaps even sleeping.  Needless to say, if I was so exhausted that I could not continue, you can imagine how very tired she must be.” 

Sam reached out and caressed his cheek softly, saying, “Daniel and I both believe that if they hadn't tried to kill you, too, you would have been all right, Malek.” 

Lantash stumbled to a stop just short of the bed and stared closely at his friend.  Malek grimaced at him, but as he laid Sam near the middle of the platform, he said, “It is true.  Someone tried to kill me last night.  They gave me an overdose of arsyniqar in my food.  Since I would not awaken after taking an overdose of it, if Samantha had not awakened, and then awakened Daniel, we would all have been dead before morning.” 

Lantash shook his head, and it was all he could do to keep his body from shaking.  “I believe that you are correct, Malek.  There has evidently been a great deal going on while we were away.  While we do not have time at the moment to go into it, I very much wish to hear it all.  However, let us wait until later, after we—all care for Samantha.  Where is Daniel?” 

“He is in the other sleeping room, Lantash.  He believes that you do not wish for him as _Mae’tek Tari’esk_.  That it is too much for you to be asked to accept, too soon, and too fast.” 

Looking down into Samantha’s sad eyes, even though she said nothing, he turned back to Malek.  “Bring him in.  He, too, is Samantha’s joined mate.  He should be here so that we may all consummate our joining together.  We can go into explanations later, as I said.  As her S _e’kesh Mae’tek,_ you must join with us first, though.” 

“Are you talking about the _Cor’kesh’lek’dak_ thing?”  Sam asked almost hesitantly.  She had never really considered doing that outside of fantasies.  How was she going to handle this?  Hadn’t Malek said they had something that made it very pleasurable? 

She looked at them, her eyes very large in her pale face.  “Only if you wish it, Samantha.  I would like to, of course, as it is the essence of the joining, but it is entirely up to you.” 

“Gava made sure we have the cream here, Samantha.  I promise you, it will not hurt at all.  You will find it very, very pleasurable.  At least, that is what mates have told us in the past, and I do not believe they lied about it for they requested that we do it fairly often.  Had they not enjoyed it, they would not have continued to request it.  It will push the poison back that I can promise you.”  

Sam nodded. “Let’s see how it goes, all right?  If it seems to you that I could handle doing it, we can try, but if I say stop, we stop, all right?”  

Martouf came fore and smiled at her.  “Yes, that is always the way it is done, my love, so we will have no problem agreeing to that.”




“Martouf, I am going to talk to Daniel.  You should begin making love to Samantha before her fever begins to go up even more quickly.  We will return shortly.” 

Martouf nodded his assent, but his eyes never left Sam’s face.  He had discarded his bath blanket and he now reached for hers and unwound it from around her.  She helped him to remove it from her, since it was damp, and he threw it onto the one he had discarded. 

“Samantha, we have missed you very much.  Each day seemed as if it was a lifetime away from you, and both Lantash and I had a feeling of urgency when we thought of you.  It seems that we somehow knew that you needed us.” 

“I am so sorry we were not here for you, but I am also glad that Malek and Daniel _were_ here for you.  Please, attempt to forget my anger from earlier.  It was the fear and shock as I said and I—we have no difficulty accepting not only Malek and Devlin but also Daniel.  Please, believe me, my heart, for I promise you we welcome them into our family.” 

Sam looked into his beautiful blue-gray eyes before nodding slowly.  “I believe you mean it.  You really will accept both of them.”  She paused for a moment before adding, “Martouf, neither Daniel nor I realized we loved one another in this way.  It was as much a shock for us as it is for you.  We have kept our feelings for each other hidden even from ourselves.” 

She stopped speaking again, as if gathering her thoughts.  “I love all three of them, but you and Lantash will always mean the most to me.  Perhaps I should love you equally, but I don’t think I can.  I do love them very much and I would never deliberately hurt any of them, but if push came to shove, and I had to choose, there would be no contest.  I would always choose you and Lantash.  Please believe me.” 

“I understand, Samantha, and so does Lantash.  Please, do not start to feel guilty for what has happened.  You could not control it any more than they could.  The important thing is that we have returned, and you are alive and getting better.” 

“We will guard you better than we did before.  Lantash and I have failed you, for we should have realized that you have had too many narrow escapes for all of them to be accidental.  Please forgive us for being so negligent when it comes to your safety.  It will not happen again.” 

Martouf lowered his lips to hers and they clung together.  “You taste of honey, my love, just as you always do.”  He moaned as her lips traveled down his throat.  “Lantash is correct when he says you are a drug to which we are addicted.  I have never been as lonely as I was the past eight days.  We missed you terribly.”  He gasped as her hands found his two most sensitive spots. 

“I have missed you and Lantash as well, Martouf.  Not only did I miss you, but also when you didn’t return and we heard nothing from you for so long, I was so very worried.  When we finally heard that Korra and Aldwin were all right and had escaped, I’m afraid I fell apart on poor Malek and cried from the relief.” 

Martouf leaned back, his attention caught by her statements.  “When did you hear, Samantha?” 

“Two days ago.” 

He frowned.  “My love, we contacted the base on our third day away and talked to Delek.  We told him that everything was going fine but that it would be several days longer than we anticipated.  He was supposed to tell you at once, so that you would not worry.” 

She closed her eyes at the shaft of pain that lanced through her at the thought of all the misery Delek had caused her.  However, she did not want to talk of him yet.  They could explain Delek later.  

She smiled slightly at him.  “Well, the tunnel we were in was declared off limits except to Malek, Devlin, Gava, Daniel, and me.  He could not come to us and perhaps by the time he saw Gava he forgot to tell her.  Let’s not talk about that now.  Make love to me, instead, Martouf.  I need you very much.” 

“With pleasure, my Samantha,” he whispered softly.  It was the last conversation they held for quite some time.  Lantash came fore and began to make a feast of her body.  Starting with her lips, he kissed her repeatedly.  Long, slow, drugging kisses that left her gasping and arching her hips up into his body as he lie atop her. 

Then he started down her throat and remembering the _‘love-bite_ ’ she had given to him, he began to suck upon her throat at the places that seemed to elicit the most reaction.  Soon, she was writhing beneath him as he sucked and then laved over and over until it finally became more pain than pleasure. 

“Oh, Gods, Lantash, you are burning me alive.  I need you.” 

“You shall have us soon, my heart,” he murmured before moving farther down and suckling on her breasts, bringing her that much farther into her sea of sensation.  He continued slowly down her body heading, she knew, for the apex of her thighs.  He and Martouf were switching now, both coming fore, for a few minutes at a time, before giving way to the other. 

Then he was there and he was laving her gently in a wonderful rhythm that was pushing her toward her climax.  She lie with her eyes closed reveling in the feelings washing through her, when the feel of two more mouths, each suckling a breast caused her to gasp and open her eyes to stare at them.  She had never known anything to feel so erotic.  Before she could tell them what was happening to her, she was crashing through her first climax. 

Writhing as she moaned to them how good it felt, she was soon lost in a sensual fog; they did not stop or even slow in their lovemaking.  Daniel moved to kneel by her head.  Soon, she was drowning in his kisses and the feel of his lips as they caressed her from her lips to her ear and down her throat.  Then, he was adding his own love-bite to the one that Lantash had given her. 

Immersed deeply in her body’s sexual responses and feelings, she did not object when Malek began to use the cream that Gava had left for them, working it into her body gently and easily with first one finger and then two.  It appeared to light another fire in her and before long she was moaning his name and pressing back against him with her ass, rubbing her cheeks across his cock and pushing against him, inviting him to share an even more intimate caress. 

She did not see the look exchanged between the two men as Malek pulled her over on top of him with her back to his chest as he stretched out flat on the platform.  Lantash and Martouf had never stopped laving her, flicking her bud and swirling their tongue around it, teasing and tantalizing but never giving her enough to go over the summit again. 

Daniel knelt beside her head and gave her more of his drugging kisses, little love bites, and his suckling on her breasts, as Malek cupped them, thrusting them upward for Daniel’s delectation.  He continued to stoke the fire, keeping it burning high and bright and keeping her attention on nothing but the feelings of impending climax, that she could not quite reach. 

Then Martouf had her legs over his arms and Sam felt him at the entrance of her channel.  She gasped once again as he entered her in a long smooth glide.  He stroked in and out a few times, and then she felt Malek behind her and reality came back.  Suddenly she was tense, and though the sexual haze was still around her, she was afraid she would not be able to allow this ultimate, intimate joining, and it would disappoint them. 

Then Daniel was not only kissing her, but also, talking to her softly, “You can do this, Sam.  You will enjoy it very much.  I asked Gava what the phrase meant, and she explained it all to me.  The cream allows the muscles to relax more easily, and it heightens the feelings of pleasure.  So, focus on something else for now, trust your mates, and let them take care of the hard stuff, okay?  Is there anything you can think of that might distract you a little bit?  I will do all I can to help you, I promise.” 

Sam reached out and took Daniel’s cock into her hand.  He was very close to her and she studied him as her hand explored every inch of him.  He parted his legs to give her better access and groaned deeply when her hand found him and began to massage him gently.  “Come closer to me, Daniel.”  Her voice was soft and low. 

Daniel could not have denied her even if he had wanted to.  Rising higher on his knees, he moved close enough that she could take him into her mouth if she wanted too. 

She had enjoyed giving him head last night, and he had enjoyed receiving it.  She opened her mouth and tasted him first, and then her hand and her lips were on a quest to learn all she could about his shape, texture, and taste as she attempted to decide if he had tasted and felt this good last night.  Her moans of pleasure assured him that he was every bit as enticing as he was before. 

She whimpered when Daniel moved away from her but she soon gasped as both Martouf and Malek began to move within her.  She had not realized that Malek had actually started to enter her until then, and now she gasped again, as Daniel moved back enough that he could bend forward and suckle her breasts in time to their thrusts.  She reached out and took his cock in her hand though and soon her rhythm on him matched the rhythm of their thrusts as well. 

She would never have believed it would feel so good, or that she could be so hot for the three, no, six of them at once, but she was.  Her desire was a raging fever in her blood.  She was so close; she knew that she would soon be going over with or without them, but evidently, they could tell because they increased their thrust’s speed and deepness.  “Please, I can’t wait any longer; I can’t stop.  I can’t stop.”

“We are ready, my love. _Cor’kesh’lek’dak,_ _hearts bound through flesh,_ will be attained.  Your climax will trigger ours, trust me on this,” Lantash panted to her just as he felt the first caress of the first wave of her climax begin around them.  He heard Malek’s cry, and his and Daniel’s joined it. 

Sam could feel them trembling, and knew that she was as well.  Never had anything affected her quite as this had.  It was just as Lantash and Malek had told her it would be.  She could almost feel the love surging through each of them, flowing from one to the other, on the waves of their physical release. 

Then Daniel was moving back, so that Lantash could lie down and roll to the side, allowing Malek to do the same.  He could not go far though for Sam still clasped him in her hand.  Realizing what she was doing, she allowed him to go free and smiled slightly at him.  She was as satiated as a well-fed cat.  If she knew how, she would purr. 

Daniel rested his hand upon her forehead and smiled.  “I believe your fever is almost gone this time, Sam.  I think we may finally be getting the best of this thing.” 

“I hope so, Daniel.  I really hope so.” 

Daniel made himself comfortable above her head and stroked the hair back from her face.  It was a relief to feel her skin and have it feel almost normal. 

Martouf lie facing her caressing her softly and gently, just as Malek caressed her as he snuggled behind her.  She yawned, and her eyes were getting heavy.  They did not want to stay open. 

“Go to sleep, Samantha.  You need the rest, and Malek and Daniel can explain more about what happened while we were gone, as well as the situation in which we find ourselves.  We will not leave you alone; we will stay with you as you rest, I promise you.” 

“I love you.  All of you, but I think I will go to sleep, if you really don’t mind.  I’m just so glad that you are finally home.  I know everything will be all right now.  We’ll find out why he is doing this, and take care of it.  Assuming he lives, of course.” 

“I agree, my Sam.  It is over.  Lantash and Martouf have returned, and we now have the proof we wanted.  Everything will be fine now.” 

Sam smiled as each of the men in her life leaned forward and gave her a loving, gentle kiss as she passed into sleep.  She did not even awaken when they moved from the bed only to return and perform _me etarakr et cor renek qua, my hands and heart honor you._ She did mumble slightly as Lantash picked her up, carried her into the other room, and laid her on Malek’s old sleeping platform.

By mutual consent, they agreed that they did not want her separated from them—not even long enough for them to relate and discuss what had happened. 

Lantash and Martouf stood beside the sleeping platform watching Samantha sleep.  When they finished their talk, they would carry her back to the larger sleeping platform and join her.  

Malek and Daniel moved around behind them getting cups, coffee, and creamer ready for them to drink as they talked. 

Lantash sighed for him and Martouf both.  They had hurt their Samantha by becoming angry before they listened to what she and her other mates had to say about the situation.  There was really no excuse for them and their reaction, although she had forgiven them readily saying that she understood.  Daniel had done a great deal toward helping her to accept that stance. 

It had been obvious from the beginning that something serious had happened to Samantha to put her in the position of being here on Malek’s base in clothes that were blood covered and looking so pale and worn. 

What little they had heard of the story before they made love to her to help push back the Evernight poison chilled them to the bone.  She had been so close to dying, not once, but several times. 

Now they must hope that with their return, between the six of them, they would keep her safe.  _“Whoever is doing this will be punished if it is the last action we ever take.”_

 _“I concur completely.  He will not get away with attempting to kill our mate.  We must begin to investigate the situation as soon as possible.  Justice will be ours, but perhaps not just yet.”_

 _I believe that we will find the answers and soon.  She will be safe with all of us guarding her.  For now, we should return to our Mae’tek Tari’esks and discuss it with them.”_

Malek spoke up from across the room.  “Come and sit down, Lantash, Martouf.  We must tell you everything that has happened and then we must decide what our next course of action will be.  I believe that regardless what it is, we will win in the end.  He will not get to Samantha again.” 

They nodded, agreeing with their new mate-brother.  They were home, Samantha was once again safe, and they had a new family with which to bond.  They would begin now.  All at once, coffee with his mate-brothers sounded very good.  He smiled slightly.  It was good to be home in the blue crystal of the tunnels, in his family’s arms.  Whatever the future held, they would face it together. 

Furthermore, they would succeed.  There was no doubt in his mind whatsoever.  It would end, and Samantha would be safe here in their world, their life, and their arms. 

The End 


End file.
